


The Fox and the Chat

by caterinawrites



Series: Crackmas [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Ladybug Is So Done, animal bros, they can't be trusted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: When Ladybug goes out of town for a couple days, things get a little out of hand.





	The Fox and the Chat

“Are you sure you two can handle it?” Ladybug asked with a sense of genuine concern. “It’s only two days, so I need to know that I can count on you two.”

“We got it, girl,” Rena assured her, waving it away. “Enjoy your family reunion. Chat Noir and I can totally take care of the city, right kitty cat?”

“Absolutely,” Chat said with a nod of affirmation. “You have nothing to worry about.”

“Okay, then I’m leaving Paris in your capable hands. Just keep a low profile, focus on petty crimes, and don’t mess around, got it?” She gave them both a stern look.

“What do you take us for? Nothing is going to go wrong,” Chat pushed her lightly toward the edge of the roof. “See you in two days.”

“Good luck you two!” She called as she swung through the streets toward her house, and Chat turned to Rena.

“We’ll show her how good we can be, right foxy?”

“Right!”

_16 hours later…_

“So, what exactly happened?” The reporter asked, holding a mic in front of them.

“Well, an old woman needed help crossing the street and then I thought it would be funny to scare Chat Noir with a cucumber like in those videos, and anyway, he may have tossed his staff while he was startled and knocked down a beam that was being lifted by construction workers and hit a fire hydrant, so that’s how the street got flooded, but to be fair, the fire at the convenience store was totally unrelated to us,” Rena explained. “But hey, I helped a cat out of a tree.”

“No, that was me after the cucumber, remember?” Chat corrected.

“Oh, yeah…”

Marinette sat in her uncle’s dining room and watched the news report on her phone, pinching the bridge of her nose with a sigh.

“I’m not even gone a whole day…” She grumbled.

“Come home soon, Ladybug!” They called into the camera with guilty grins.

“I’m gonna kill them.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short, but sweet, and was inspired by the art by ryuusadesu on tumblr.  
> I like to think that Chat and the fox will be bros that get into all kinds of trouble.  
> See you guys tomorrow with more Crackmas!


End file.
